Demons and Portals
by Hota
Summary: Sieg Wahrheit is transported to another realm - the realm of Devil May Cry. Dante apparently knows how to return the boy to his home, but not without a price... What will unfold between them and will Sieg ever get home? -- Shounen-ai in later chapters


  
**AN**: This is a Devil May Cry and Chaos Legion crossover I got into my head to try... It's most likely going to be Dante/Sieg if I ever get around to finishing this. Also, crappy title I know, that may change... Feel free to suggest new ones :  
**Warnings**: None that I can think of  
**Disclaimer**: I own neither Dante nor Sieg but they sure are sexy =3  
**Posted: Aug. 29, 2004**

* * *

**Demons and Portals  
Prologue **

Sieg Wahrheit sighed softly as he settled himself against a wall, slowly absorbing the remaining phantom life expended by the monsters that were left when he destroyed the target in that area. He glanced down at a cut on his arm, watching it slowly reseal itself, though it stopped just before it was completely healed. Clenching his fist, he shook his head slightly. He was getting weak, and he'd used his last potion a couple days before.

He wouldn't last much longer without a break to rest, but in the dungeon he was currently wandering through, that was easier said than done. Enemies were around every corner, and there was almost always at least one of those annoying ones that shot some type of energy at him from behind no matter where he was.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he suddenly became aware of a faint pulsing sensation, much like what he felt from his Legion crests. He opened his eyes to slits and slowly pushed himself up, tossing crimson strands from his eyes as he concentrated on where the pulsing was originating from. There, just above the ledge across from him. He headed over and managed to climb the seven-foot wall leading to the outcropping, swinging his legs up and rolling as he pulled his sword in case there were hidden enemies.

When nothing attacked him, he slowly stood, staying alert as he scanned the small cave. In the back, there was a faint green glow surrounding a small artifact. He approached it cautiously, staring down at the small, floating relic and taking in the diamond shape and faintly glowing, gold script carved into the facets.

Sheathing his sword and reaching out, he slowly closed his fingers around it and raised it to his face, gasping at the cold sensation that flowed through him moments later. The pulsing green glow faded to a white that encompassed his entire vision, his body suddenly feeling weightless, as if he were fading away. A strange falling sensation came over him and for a moment he couldn't find the breath to gasp in surprise. Then he was landing on something soft yet firm which knocked the air out of him.

Sieg blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back, staring up at a dark-wood ceiling and struggling to regain his lost breath. Pushing himself up, he waited for the room to stop spinning before he found he had landed on a rather lush bed, black sheets and blood-red blankets and pillows adorning it. Quickly glancing around, he saw the room was small, the bed and a desk with a chair the only pieces of furniture.

Where the Hell was he?

He stood, swaying briefly, and pocketed the diamond that was still clutched in his hand before moving slowly toward the closed door, glancing out into the hallway before easing toward the light he could see coming from the stairs a few feet away. Quietly, he peered down, taking in the posters on the wall and a man dressed in red sitting at a large desk, his booted feet propped up on the piece of furniture and a book in his hands. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the stranger, moving from his stark white, short-cropped hair to his sharp features and choice of attire. The black shirt and red trench-coat seemed to fit the man perfectly, both in size and in personality.

"It's not nice to stare and it's a felony to break and enter..." called the man nonchalantly, not glancing up from his book.

Sieg started slightly in surprise, not having thought he'd made that much noise. But then again, it was quiet in the place; wherever it was. Biting the inside of his cheek lightly for a moment, he then headed down the stairs, his own white trench-coat – which was slightly greyed and torn in a few places from his weeks of travel – flowing behind him. His sword was settled on his back, a comfortable weight that helped ease his uneasiness at suddenly finding himself in unfamiliar territory.

He came to a stop in front of and a few feet away from the large desk, staring at the other man calmly and resisting the urge to look around, something about the other putting him on guard.

"You're not from around here..." the man said suddenly, closing his book with a loud snap and tossing it onto his desk.

Sieg silently watched as the white-haired stranger settled back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "How would you know?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't smell like the other humans around here... Or demons for that matter..." came the reply, accompanied by a slight smirk. Ice blue eyes slowly scanned the young man in front of them, who couldn't have been older than eighteen or so. "Not to mention the fact that there's only one official door to this place," he added. "So, do you have enough money to pay for my services, who are you, and where did you come from? In that order."

"Excuse me?" asked the redhead, taken off guard momentarily. Services? "Look, I'm sorry about barging in but I didn't mean to, so I'll be leaving," he said, giving a rather sarcastic bow of his head before heading toward the door and then outside. He stopped in his tracks a few steps out, looking around with wide, dark blue eyes.

"What the... Where _am_ I?" he breathed, slowly taking in the large, unfamiliar buildings surrounding him.

"Los Angeles," came the reply from behind, causing him to spin around. His eyes briefly caught a flickering, neon green sign above the building – _Devil Never Cry_ – before focusing on the white-haired man leaning against the door frame.

"Los Angeles...?" he repeated, blinking a few times as he briefly saw double. "I'm really not... on Yzarc anymore am I?" he breathed softly, raising a hand to his head. He couldn't believe it, even with the starkly different surroundings and smell – even feel – to the air, his mind couldn't quite comprehend that this wasn't his world.

"Eezarch...? No, you're on Earth as far as I know..." replied the other man dryly, eyeing the boy in front of him warily.

"Earth..." Sieg muttered, the strange word striking a chord in his memory. Something about oblivion... He blinked again as his vision swam, feeling himself falling but unable to stop himself. A surprised "Shit!" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.


End file.
